


Anagrams

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the March 2011 <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a>. For those not familiar with the Rings cast, Mark is Sean's middle name.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anagrams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March 2011 [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/). For those not familiar with the Rings cast, Mark is Sean's middle name.

The trailer empty, Viggo couldn't resist peeking in Sean's notebook. The first page contained words clearly derived from Sean's name: Viggo circled BANE. Page two's list surprisingly came from his own name: he underlined VERMIN in red.

He smiled at the third page, seeing his and Sean's names printed next to each other in the margin. From the list he circled EVENING then drew an arrow to BEVERAGE. Finally, Viggo inserted 'Mark' between 'Sean' and 'Bean' to give him the right letters for KISS. A simple enough puzzle, he thought, one Viggo was ready and willing to help Sean solve.


End file.
